Charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors and Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensors are commonly used for visible and infrared (IR) imaging, of which the dynamic range is an important performance indicator. The dynamic range can be defined as the ratio of the highest illuminance to the lowest illuminance that an image sensor can measure with an acceptable output quality. HDR images usually appear crisper and richer than normal images, because of better retention of highlight and shadow details. Capturing HDR images poses great challenges, for the lack of high-performance systems, devices, and methods.